Mi Malvada Academia de Súper Villanos de la Black Hat Organization
by LordKent11
Summary: Spin Off precuela de la segunda Temporada de Lincoln el Nuevo Villano de la Corporación Black Hat, en donde veremos los días en la academia de villanos de nuestro querido Black Bird.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El primer día de escuela siempre compartía muchas similitudes, sin importar quien lo viviera, el llorar colgado de la pierna de tu madre, rogando desesperadamente porque no te obligara asistir a aquel lugar de torturas mentales y estrés infinito llamado: Sistema de Educación Pública.

Un oscuro y siniestro lugar, en donde los salones tenían pizarrones rotos de alguna esquina, el baño de chicos era un lugar grotesco en el que el simple hecho de no vomitar era una total hazaña y añadiendo el hecho de que nunca había papel higiénico, siempre hacia que los niños hicieran sus necesidades antes de ir a la escuela y de ahí era aguantarse hasta la hora de ir a casa.

Un lugar incapaz de transmitir los valores correctos, en donde tú podías aprender más ingles de Dora la Exploradora que de todo el sistema de educación público y el colmo era que jamás fuiste capaz de aprenderte el verbo to be, a pesar de que eso era lo único que enseñaban las teachers, a pero que tal para las groserías ahí si te las sabias de todas, todas.

Una cafetería con precios inflados como la economía de Latinoamérica, en donde cuando por fin lograbas comprar algo solo quedaban 5 minutos de recreo, un patio con solo dos canchas que eran tanto de básquet ball como de futbol en donde jugaban al mismo tiempo todos las clases de todos los grados. Un lugar donde las clases sociales se definían en quien tenía su juego geométrico completo y colores prisma color o Norma, y por otro lado estaban los que tenían solamente una pluma negra que era robada, una escuadra y el transportador, y colores Blanca nieves o la Brujita.

Donde la mentira más cruel e infame de la que pudo haber sido víctima un niño fue engendrada por parte de los dueños de las papelerías, la vil falacia consistía en que estas malvadas personas te vendían una goma bicolor, cuyos colores eran rojo y azul, hasta el día de hoy el dueño de la papelería me jura y perjura por la vida de sus hijos, que el lado azul de la goma borraba tinta, mejor le hubiera llamado rompe papeles maldito hipócrita.

Sin embargo y por más horrible que pudiera ser la escuela pública, ahora imaginen por un solo segundo como sería la vida en una institución privada que se ocupara de inculcar en sus alumnos, las artes de la vileza y la malicia y no estamos hablando de la facultad de ciencias políticas de una universidad, oh no, estamos hablando de la Academia para Villanos de la Black Hat Organization.

Una academia para las futuras mentes criminales, en donde nuestro querido Lincoln Loud iniciaría su camino para convertirse en un villano completo, en donde se haría de poderosos aliados, amigos inseparables y uno que otro romance, acompáñenme para ver lo que será esta emocionante y estresante vida escolar.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, después de largo tiempo LordKent11 regresa con una nueva historia, perdón por dejarlos abandonados por tanto tiempo pero el ahora Licenciado en Comunicación LordKent estaba en la búsqueda de trabajo por lo que no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, además de que también necesitaba tomarme mi tiempo para generar mejores ideas para el fic principal, por lo que la segunda temporada de Lincoln el Nuevo Villano de la Corporación Black Hat entra en Hiatus (Ya lo estaba pero ahora lo hago oficial), pero es con el fin de reunir ideas para hacerlo mucho más épico. Ahora quiero aprovechar para contar la historia escolar de Lincoln en la academia, sé que muchos querían saber cómo fueron los días escolares de nuestro querido villano en su escuelita, y por eso ahora se los contare y si no querían pues se chingaron.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a dos grandes personas y amigos entrañables que tengo en la comunidad, mi querido Tiorob95, que me ha dedicado un hermoso fanart, espero que comentes y dejes el enlace para que la gente lo vea en tu cuenta de Devianart, de Emily Paritson me encanto aunque jamás lee la descripción de los personajes que hago en mi fic y los termina dibujando como se le da la gana, pero esa es la esencia de Rob hacer un caos, muchas gracias mi querido amigo te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**La siguiente es para una gran artista que se encargó de hacer la portada de este fic, que es del querido profesor Coyote Ayala, lo dibujo justo y como lo imagine, muchas gracias Coni Perez Eyssautier, por favor vayan a su página de Faceboo**k: ArtistNextD00R/ **y dejen su like para no perderse ninguno de sus fabulosos dibujos.**

**Espero traerles pronto el primer capítulo de este spin off, ahora sin nada más por escribir, este es LordKent11 diciendoles que nos leemos la próxima. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El palacio de las torturas, el curso ha iniciado.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes de iniciar con el capítulo responderé las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

** Wokelead: Y se pondrá mejor.**

**Eltiorob95: Muchas gracias mi querido amigo, me alegra saber que te gustan mis fics, espero seguir contando con que sigas aquí siguiendo la historia.**

**Jonas Nagera: La falacia más grande de la historia, la pinche goma azul rompe papeles, muchas gracias por tu felicitación amigo. Me alegra que quieras seguir esta historia, pero sino lees mi fic del Nuevo Villano de la Corporación Black Hat entonces a este no le entenderás mucho.**

**Jugger el mil nombres ops: Claro que estoy vivo solo que ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo libre, muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Y me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ya verás que será a toda madre o un desmadre. **

**Dark Mask Uzumaki: Témele, huye de él, el destino siempre llega, oh mejor dicho ya vine.**

**Nahuelvera2: Claro que sí, si algo me gusta es shippear, si a mí también me gusta el ship de Rob de Jenny x Lincoln, pero ese es su fic, yo voy por otras cosas, en cuanto a Ronnie Ann y Clyde en este fic no van a aparecer tal vez los mencione ligeramente pero no saldrán, eso será mucho pero mucho tiempo después en el fic principal. **

La madrugada en la Hat Island siempre era tranquila y como no iba a serlo, si lord Black Hat se encargaría de hacer pedacitos a cualquier ser que se atreviera a perturbar su descanso, esto hacia que las horas de descanso fueran sumamente placenteras para los miembros de la Black Hat Organization, pero si había alguien que en verdad disfrutara de esa tranquilidad era Lincoln Loud.

El pequeño villano había vivido toda su vida en una casa ruidosa de locos a todo gas, por lo que ahora en su nuevo hogar, cada noche para él era sumamente placentera ya que podía dormir en su cuarto tranquilamente sin temor a escuchar algún alboroto, todo era tranquilidad para el joven, o al menos lo era, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió lo suficiente para que una figura extraña se escabullera hasta el pie de su cama y en un movimiento brusco le arrebatara las sabanas para rápidamente prender la luz del cuarto, cosa que asusto mucho al joven que dio un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran segados por la potente luz del foco de la habitación.

-¡Órale pinche huevón, que no ves que ya van a ser las 8!-

El hombre que habia entrado y lo habia despertado bruscamente era nada más y nada menos que el sicario inmortal Coyote Ayala, el chico del plan al verlo y aun sin salir de un estado entre asustado y somnoliento solo alcanzo a replicar en lo que podía.

-¿Pero qué rayos Coyote?-

-¿Cómo que qué?, Tú me dijiste ayer que por si no sonaba tu alarma, yo me encargara de despertarte para que no llegaras tarde a tu primer día en la academia de súper villanos-

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero en la villanía, Lincoln se llenó de preocupación debido a que pensó que la razón por la que su amigo lo despertó era porque ya se le había hecho tarde, por lo que alarmado miro su teléfono celular para ver la hora que era y se sorprendió mucho al ver la hora que era.

-¡Pero si son las 5 de la mañana!- El chico estaba completamente enojado y a la vez estupefacto, porque demonios Coyote lo despertaría a las 5 de la mañana, cuando faltaban 3 horas para que comenzaran las clases.

-Es que se te iba a hacer tarde Lincoln, así que mejor deja de quejarte, haz tu cama y ve a bañarte- El sicario simplemente seguía los pasos que su mamacita linda hacía con él, cuando niño.

Lincoln estaba sumamente molesto porque le habían cortado sus horas de sueño, sin embargo que más podía hacer, ya estaba despierto por lo cual era mejor apurarse para estar listo para la academia, siempre es mejor llegar antes que llegar tarde dijo en su mente el muchacho con resignación mientras tendía su cama.

Después de cumplir las tareas establecidas Lincoln ya listo se preparó para bajar a desayunar, pero primero tenía que ponerse el uniforme de la academia, que consistía en un muy elegante traje negro que era similar al de un mayordomo, de hecho era el de un mayordomo ya que cuando se le entrego el mismísimo Black Hat dijo que el uniforme para hombres seria el traje de mayordomo totalmente negro y el de las chicas sería una camisa negra de manga larga y una falda negra que podía llegar hasta las rodillas, el significado de esos uniformes era para acostumbrar a los estudiantes a ser sirvientes de la Black Hat Organization desde edad temprana.

En fin si el uniforme fue escogido por el amo bonito entonces no habia nada que objetar a menos que quisiera ser torturado horridamente, el joven villano se miró al espejo y seguro de sí mismo bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor dispuesto a consumir la comida más importante del día servida a la manera de Gary.

Al llegar al comedor pudo encontrarse con todos su querida familia de viles villanos, Demencia estaba sentada comiendo huevito con cátsup, la señorita Limón comía pan francés mientras bebía café, 505 se encontraba cocinando, Flug solo bebía café y Coyote desayunaba huevos con tocino y por alguna extraña razón estaba bebiendo Coca Cola en el desayuno.

-Oye Alfred que bueno que llegas vente a desayunar que se nos hace tarde- Dijo burlonamente el sicario al ver a Lincoln tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Jaja que gracioso Coyote- El chico no estaba de tan buen humor y nadie lo estaría si fuese despertado a las 5 de la mañana.

-Ya mijo, tranquilo solamente quería que no llegaras tarda, así que mejor dejemos las rabietas y desayunemos, es más le dije a 505 que te hiciera huevitos con jamón, jamón chingón, jamón del bueno- El sicario sabía lo irritante que era ser despertado de esa manera por lo cual era mejor llenar la barriga para poder ir a la escuela.

-¿Y dime Lincoln, como te sientes al ser este tu primer día en la academia de villanos?- Flug pregunto mientras seguía tomando su taza de café.

-La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, sé que el primer día en una nueva escuela es difícil pero esta no es cualquier escuela, es una academia de súper villanos por lo que me siento más nervioso que en cualquier situación normal-

Todos los presentes podían comprender al joven, la escuela nunca fue algo sencillo para ninguno de ellos, Flug siempre sufría de bullying por parte de los abusones que lo metían siempre a los casilleros, Demencia por su parte no podía recordar sus días de escuela por alguna razón, 505 obviamente habia sido educado por Flug, la señorita Limón fue una chica muy tímida en sus tiempos de escuela por lo cual siempre era ignorada por lo que pasó desapercibida por la todos sus compañeros de clase, y en cuanto a Coyote su vida escolar no fue tan mala, era un tipo carismático que sabía pelear y jugar bien al futbol por lo cual era visto como una deidad en sus días escolares aunque todo cambio cuando en un examen se le salió un pedo y desde ese día todos sus compañeros de escuela le apodaron el cacas.

-Escucha hermanito, no tienes que estar nervioso, recuerda que eres un chico muy brillante y estoy segura de que podrás hacer buenos amigos villanos y pasarla bien en la escuela y recuerda que si alguien se mete contigo solo tienes que decírmelo y yo me ocupare de ellos- Dijo Demencia a su pequeño hermanito causando que Lincoln adquiriera un poco de confianza.

-Demencia tiene razón Lincoln, te ira bien, recuerda que todos los estudiantes empiezan de cero por lo que ninguno es más que el otro- Ahora era el turno de que Flug le inyectara animo a su joven pupilo.

505 solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo al chico, mientras que la señorita Limón solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para que el chico estuviera seguro que contaba con el apoyo de todos ahí.

-El único consejo que te puedo dar Lincoln, es que jamás permitas que nadie te apode "El Cacas", sigue ese consejo y tu vida estudiantil será buena- Ese consejo estúpido e inútil fue de Coyote pero que más podría salir de su boca.

Lincoln obviamente se quedó con todos los consejos menos con el de Coyote, pero en el fondo agradecía a toda su villanesca familia el esfuerzo que hacían para que se sintiera mejor, en esta nueva etapa de su vida que sin lugar a dudas no sería nada fácil de afrontar.

El desayuno siguió con normalidad, terminaron y todos juntos se dirigieron al hangar en el que estaban varias aeronaves y vehículos terrestres pertenecientes a la organización, sin embargo de todos los imponentes vehículos, los villanos se subieron en un carro elegante de color negro que no pertenecía a ninguna marca ya que había sido diseñado y creado por el mismísimo doctor Flug.

El camino hasta la academia fue callado, ya que aunque todos quisieran aparentar tranquilidad para que Lincoln estuviese bien consigo mismo, en el fondo todos estaban algo nerviosos debido a que cada uno fungiría como maestro de la academia para súper villanos, todos los estudiantes siempre piensan que sus vidas son estresantes y difíciles, sin embargo también habia que admitir que los profesores no la tenían nada fácil.

Después de 15 minutos de silencio incomodo en la carretera los malvados finalmente llegaron a su destino, una academia que a decir verdad tenía la misma arquitectura que cualquier otra escuela estadounidense normal, solo con un pequeño detalle y ese era una inmensa torre de diez pisos con forma de sombrero negro justo en detrás de la escuela al lado de las canchas de deportivas, Flug ya le había explicado al joven Loud todo sobre las instalaciones de la academia, en cuanto a salones estaban dos que serían donde los alumnos tomarían clases con los profesores en turno entrando y saliendo de estos, serían dos ya que los alumnos se dividirían en grupos A y B, pocos grupos debido a que el número de estudiantes era tan solo en esta generación de 20 estudiantes, algo limitado pero Lord Black Hat prefería que fueran pocos para no tener que lidiar con una molesta asociación de padres de varios alumnos, por lo que la cabida fue limitada, sin embargo cada alumno pago una módica cantidad en colegiatura para poder entrar, desde una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, favores, hasta algunas almas empeñadas fueron los requisitos para que los aspirantes a villanos fueran aceptados.

El resto de espacio era ocupado por, un salón de usos múltiples, un auditorio, una alberca olímpica, una cancha de futbol, una de futbol americano, una cancha de basquetbol, una de voleibol, una de beisbol, un aula de computación, un laboratorio altamente equipado, un área de entrenamiento a puerta cerrada, un área de entrenamiento a campo abierto, una cafetería, un salón de teatro, un aula de telecomunicaciones, la enfermería, un gimnasio y por ultimo habia una zona residencial con varias habitaciones para los estudiantes debido a que los alumnos deberían vivir en la academia durante todo su periodo de formación, en la gran torre con forma de sombrero era el lugar donde en cada piso se manejaban las funciones administrativas de la academia y en el último piso estaba la dirección y finalmente habia un patio con una fuente, varias bancas para sentarse y una estatua de oro de diez metros del gran Lord Black Hat.

La academia de verdad se veía imponente desde fuera pero admirarla solo les restaría tiempo a nuestros villanos, debido a que los adultos debían ir a la torre para ser informados de sus funciones como maestros, mientras que Lincoln debía dirigirse a su salón, por lo que los adultos se despidieron de Lincoln y le desearon buena suerte aunque esto no sería por mucho ya que pronto se volverían a ver en clases.

Así que ya estando completamente solo al joven de cabello blanco le llego la duda que siempre inunda la mente de todo primerizo en una nueva escuela y esa interrogante era, ¿Dónde carajos esta mi salón?.

Ante la prisa de poder encontrar su aula, el muchacho ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para idear un plan para encontrar su salón cuando de repente al intentar correr a la puerta principal de la escuela, este choco de manera repentina con alguien.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó el joven Loud.

Entonces fue cuando se levantaba que pudo ver a la persona con la que habia chocado, era un chico delgado y al parecer más alto que él, vestía el uniforme de la academia, usaba anteojos y su cabello negro con corte taza con una cierta distinción que era un corte en forma de M en el fleco.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!- Dijo enojado aquel chico de anteojos.

-Lo lamento mucho la verdad es que he estado algo pensativo- Dijo Lincoln mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo cual este acepto.

-Por cierto me llamo Lincoln- Dijo nuestro joven protagonista mientras levantaba al chico que al momento de estar de pie se acomodó sus anteojos con sus dedos índice y medio.

-Me llamo Cerebro, un gusto Lincoln-

-El gusto es mío, disculpa pero ¿Podría preguntarte algo Cerebro?-

-Claro, dime que es-

-¿De casualidad sabes en donde está el salón 1-A?-

Después de realizar la pregunta del millón de dólares, Cerebro se detuvo un momento para reflexionar, rascaba su barbilla mientras analizaba todos los posibles escenarios posibles, todas las variables a considerar para lograr contestar de manera satisfactoria la interrogante del muchacho de cabellos blancos, sin embargo el buen Cerebro tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Para serte preciso Lincoln, no tengo ni la más remota idea, es un hecho científicamente comprobado que la mayor parte del porcentaje de alumnos nuevos en una escuela, desconocen la ubicación geográfica de su salón de clases-

La respuesta a pesar de ser esperable, aun así decepciono al joven Black Bird, sin embargo ya era un triunfo el haber entablado conversación con un compañero, estaba a punto de ofrecerle a Cerebro que buscaran juntos el salón cuando de repente cincos ninjas saltaron por encima de ellos y aterrizaron justo detrás de ellos, deteniéndose ante una figura imponente, vestía el uniforme de la escuela con el pus de tener una capucha con una banda ninja con tres x en ella, y ese símbolo no hacía alusión a ninguna película de Vin Diésel y mucho menos a las películas no cristianas que tanto te gustan a ti marrano.

Además aunque la mayoría de su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha, aun así se podían ver sus ojos y su frente, siendo que en su frente tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de X, además de traer dos espadas en su espalda, los ninjas se detuvieron justo en frente de él y le se inclinaron en forma de reverencia.

-Tobe señor, después de examinar todo el campus, finalmente pudimos encontrar el salón 1-A tal y como nos lo ordeno- Hablo uno de los ninjas.

-Buen trabajo ninjas, llévenme ahí- Ordeno Tobe, pero antes de que alguno pudiera moverse se acercaron a ellos tanto Lincoln como Cerebro.

-Buenos días, nosotros somos Cerebro y Lincoln, es un gusto conocerlo a usted…- Lincoln se acercó a presentarse ante aquel ninja.

-Tobe me llamó Tobe- Contesto el ninja ante la presentación del chico del cabello canoso.

-Un placer Tobe, vera no queríamos ser entrometidos pero la verdad es que nosotros también estudiaremos en el salón 1-A, pero no sabemos en donde se encuentra por lo que nos preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarlo, si no es mucha molestia- En esta ocasión fue Cerebro el que habló.

Tobe lo pensó durante un momento, hasta que se quitó la capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto, revelando una cara juvenil y un peinado al fiel estilo Samurai con su cola de caballo.

-De acuerdo, pueden acompañarme, pero no sean tan formales al hablarme me hacen sentir como si fuese un señor y solamente tengo 15 años- Contesto Tobe caminando siguiendo a sus ninjas mientras hacia el ademan a Lincoln y Cerebro indicando que los siguieran.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Contestaron los dos felices mientras lo seguían rumbo al salón de clases.

Los muchachos siguieron a los ninjas hasta su salón de clases justamente sabían que era el lugar indicado ya que afuera de la puerta estaba pintado 1-A, así que los chicos agradecieron a los ninjas por haberlos guiado hasta el salón, estos aceptaron el gesto e inmediatamente se retiraron por órdenes de Tobe, luego de esto Tobe abrió la puerta y los tres entraron al salón, para encontrar ante ellos un aula muy similar a la de cualquier escuela, un pintaron al frente de la clase, aunque al lado había una pantalla de 55 pulgadas. Más adelante estaba el escritorio donde los profesores se sentarían.

Finalmente habían 10 butacas de las cuales 7 ya estaban ocupadas por varios estudiantes, lo que indicaba que Tobe, Cerebro y Lincoln eran los últimos en llegar, pero a pesar de eso tenían la fortuna de haber llegado antes que el maestro. Pero la fortuna tenía un costo y ese era que a pesar de haber llegado antes que el maestro, lo malo es que los únicos tres lugares que no estaban ocupados eran tres que estaban juntos pero justo hasta el frente.

Ya resignados los muchachos se sentaron, Lincoln en medio con Cerebro a su derecha y Tobe a su izquierda ya que él quería estar junto a la ventana. Pero apenas se sentaron en sus lugares, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Coyote entrar al salón de clases con un portafolio.

-Ya vine estúpidas- Fue lo que dijo el sicario inmortal mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y dejaba su portafolio sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien jóvenes, mi nombre es Coyote Ayala y se dirigirán a mí como profesor o señor Ayala, yo voy a ser el tutor de la clase 1-A, así que iniciemos con esto, ya todos sabemos que el primer día de clases solo sirve para presentarse y leer el programa así que empecemos de una vez, se van a presentar por filas de izquierda a derecha, pueden decir lo que quieran sobre ustedes, la verdad no me importa pero lo haremos porque así lo indica el protocolo, así que órale-

La primera en levantarse fue una chica de la primera fila era de piel pálida, iris rojo, cabello negro con reflejos morados.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Zoey Aves, nací en México pero en mis primeros años me mude con mi madre y mi abuela a la ciudad Milagro, mi abuela es la súper villana conocida como Guajolota y mi madre como Buitrila y somos conocidas como la Parvada de Furia y vine a esta academia para aprender a ser una gran villana y de esa forma poder ayudar a mi familia para poder apoderarnos de la ciudad Milagro- Finalizo la chica para después sentarse.

El siguiente presentarse fue un chico claramente asiático de piel blanca, cabello corto, banda amarilla en su frente.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Yoo Yee, vengo de la tierra de Shangri-Llama, durante años me entrene en las artes marciales para ser el elegido de mi tierra, pero todo mi esfuerzo se fue al caño cuando apareció ese estúpido chico que puede poner su pierna detrás de la cabeza, vine a esta escuela para poder adquirir poder para patearle el trasero a ese imbécil de Sheen Estévez y poder tomar el lugar que me corresponde como el auténtico elegido de Shangri-Llama- Fue así como se presentó Yoo Yee que cada que recordaba la humillación que Sheen le hizo pasar le hacía hervir la sangre.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una niña con pecas, cabello naranja oscuro con dos coletas rizadas una en cada costado, además de una corona dorada.

-Hola sé que es un gusto para todos poder conocerme mi nombre es Princesa Masplata y mi papi puede comprarlos a todos ustedes si es que me hacen enojar, pero estoy seguro que si son mis amigos y me adulan, no llegaremos a eso, bueno la razón por la que me inscribí en esta escuela es para poder lograr que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo grandiosa que soy y se arrodillen ante mí- La prepotencia de aquella mocosa incomodo a casi todos pero cada quien sabía que por el momento no era conveniente meterse con alguien como mucho dinero.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una chica de piel pálida, chapitas rosas, cabello celeste atado con un moño, lápiz labial rosa en sus labios.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es RinRin y soy de la Aldea de Suga que está en Corea, vine a esta adorable academia debido a que quiero mejorar en el manejo de mis poderes para usarlos y tener una vida tranquila, estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien ya que soy una persona perfecta y no me enojo- Fueron las palabras de la chica que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

El turno de ahora fue para otra chica solo que esta tenía una máscara color morado con un antifaz rojo en forma cuadrara, boca descubierta con lápiz labial rojo, con una V alrededor de sus ojos, cola de caballo negra.

-Mi nombre es Cindy Golpes, estudie lucha libre en la más prestigiosa Escuela de Lucha Libre, sin embargo me di cuenta que lo que más disfruto es moler a golpes a todo y a todos, así que solo me inscribí en esta escuela para poder romper madres sin que ningún imbécil sea capaz de detenerme- Fue contundente la chica, dejando en claro a sus compañeros de clase que lo mejor era no meterse con ella.

El último en presentarse que no es de los tres que entraron al último era un chico delgado, pálido, con ojos rojos y cabello puntiagudo, tiene marcas negras debajo de los ojos y unos anteojos en amarillos en forma de espiral.

-Hola a todos es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Jack Spicer y me encanta inventar cosas que sirvan para lograr mis propósitos, espero que todos podamos ser amigos, vengo a esta academia para aprender a ser un villano hecho y derecho- Fueron las palabras efusivas de aquel chico.

Ahora venía el turno de Lincoln y sus acompañantes, quizás no los presentare en el orden en el que estaban sentados pero por favor omitan ese detalle, al fin de cuentas saben que lo mejor siempre va al final.

-Mi nombre es Tobe yo también vengo de la aldea de Suga, soy un ninja y vine a esta academia para aprender técnicas que me ayuden a aniquilar a una persona que desprecio- Fueron las palabras de Tobe quien no podía negar que lo que lo impulso a ser un villano fue que sin lugar a dudas si había alguien que supiera una manera de eliminar al detestable Garu sería sin duda Black Hat, sin embargo prefería acabar con Garu con sus propias manos por lo cual decidió ingresar en la Academia en lugar de contratar los servicios de la Black Hat Organization.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Cerebro.

-Buenos días estimados compañeros, mi nombre es Mandark pero prefiero que se dirijan a mi persona por el nombre de Cerebro, el motivo por el cual he decidido asistir a esta casa de estudios es únicamente con la finalidad de aprender de una de las mentes más brillantes de los últimos tiempos, me refiero al Dr. Flug, estoy seguro que bajo su ala seré capaz de potenciar mis conocimientos científicos para de esa manera finalmente lograr vencer a mi némesis Dexter, estoy deseoso de aprender con ustedes y espero que podamos convivir en armonía- Termino Cerebro para dar paso a la última introducción que vendría siendo la de Lincoln.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln y estoy aquí porque quiero aprender a como ser un villano que pueda ayudar en la Black Hat Organization, sé que en cuanto a ustedes estoy muy retrasado en lo que conlleva ser un villano, pero trabajare muy duro para lograr avanzar y convertirme en el villano que todos esperan de mí, así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien-

El chico estaba algo nervioso pero aun así su presentación sirvió para que diera una buena impresión, bueno la verdad es que a los que más sorprendió su fuerte convicción fueron Tobe y Cerebro, mientras tanto Coyote veía con orgullo como su compañero villano fue capaz de dar el discurso pedorro que estuvo practicando ayer durante más de dos horas en el baño de la casa, el sicario estaba feliz, casi valió la pena el estar a punto de cagarse en los pantalones solo porque al señorito se le ocurría practicar sus monologuitos cursis en el baño.

-Muy buena introducción muchachos, creo que ahora es mi turno- Dijo el sicario inmortal, cosa que desconcertó a sus pupilos, ya que él ya se había presentado en cuanto llego al salón.

-Buenos días jóvenes, me llamo Coyote Ayala y soy adicto-

-Pero señor Ayala este es un salón de clases- Refuto Aves.

-Es eso o es que no pueden admitir que tienen problemas- Dijo el sicario muy seriamente.

-Nah, dejemos las referencias a un lado y ahora va en serio, mi nombre ya lo saben, soy el sicario más importante de todo el mundo y un villano consagrado así que por favor no se me desmayen gracias, sé que durante su corta vida escolar sus profesores siempre repetían la misma frase estúpida al iniciar un semestre de, "Todos ustedes tienen 10, es su deber mantenerlo durante todo el semestre", ¡Pues yo no me ando con esas mamadas, para mi todos ustedes son unos mocosos estúpidos y ahorita mismo todos tienen 0, es su deber durante todo el semestre que no son unos buenos para nada y ganarse una calificación aprobatoria, entienden!-

-Si profesor- A ninguno de los chicos les gusto que les dijeran mocosos estúpidos, pero la verdad es que nadie tenía el valor de desafiar al sicario más peligroso del mundo.

-Eso mero es lo que quería escuchar, bueno ahora pongamos unas cuantas reglas antes de leer el programa:

1.- Al que vea usando su celular en clase, se lo voy a quitar y lo estrellare lo más fuerte que pueda contra la pared.

2.- Pueden comer en clase siempre que dejen abiertas las ventanas para que no se apeste el salón, por cierto si al profesor ósea yo, se le antoja de lo que estén comiendo forzosamente me van a tener que convidar.

3.- Si alguien tiene problemas con otro estudiante, entonces deberán resolver su pleito en una pelea a puño limpio, uno contra uno sin que nadie se meta y cuando alguno de los dos caiga el otro debe dejar que se pare, el pleito termina cuando uno se rinda o se desmaye lo que ocurra primero y habiendo finalizado la pelea no debe haber resentimientos.

Con esas tres sencillas reglas creo que podrán aprender en un ambiente sano que cultive las relaciones interpersonales, así que prosigamos con la lectura del programa-

Dijo Coyote mientras sacaba unas hojas de su portafolio que era el programa de estudios elaborado por Flug, sumamente detallado, era sumamente extenso ya que el doctor se esmeró por cubrir las necesidades básicas para el aprendizaje de las mentes jóvenes.

-Ay saben que, que hueva mejor solo les diré sus materias y ya, bien en este semestre tendrán 8 materias las cuales serán:

1.- Introducción a la villanía 1.

2.- Historia de la maldad de los Estados Unidos 1.

3.- El mal según la Teología.

4.- Educación Física.

5.- Artes malvadas 1.

6.- Ciencia loca y poco ética 1.

7.- Tutoría.

8.- Algebra de Baldor.

Esas son sus materias, cada clase durara 50 minutos y el primer periodo constara de cuatro clases seguidas, una vez finalizado tendrán su recreo de 45 minutos, al finalizar el recreo viene el segundo periodo de cuatro clases, al finalizar todos deberán ir a los dormitorios donde podrán hacer uso de la sala común para relajarse, ahí tendrán todo lo que necesitan, además considérense afortunados ya que al ser solo 20 estudiantes en total, cada uno tendrá su propia habitación sin la necesidad de compartir cuarto, así que cubriendo lo más importante… ¿Dudas, preguntas?-

Todos levantaron la mano ya que tenían algunas interrogantes.

-Qué bueno que nadie tiene dudas, ahora les pasare el programa y cada quien debe poner su firma al reverso de este para indicar que están de acuerdo con él- Dijo Coyote, valiéndole queso cualquier duda que tuvieran sus pupilos, simplemente los obligo a firmar el programa y bueno no es que este fuera a cambiar aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, al final después de que todos firmaran, el sicario guardo el programa.

-Bueno mis pequeños villanitos, pasemos a la siguiente pauta del día y es la designación de un jefe de grupo, un noble trabajo que consiste en ser el wey que recauda el dinero para los convivios y va a sacar las copias, así que decidamos democráticamente como los cerdos capitalistas que somos… De tin marin de do… ¡Pingue!- Grito sin dar aviso mientras señalaba a una Zoe Aves que nunca se esperó que esa fuera la forma de elegir del excéntrico profesor.

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?- Dijo muy nerviosa ya que no quería ser la jefa de grupo.

-Señorita Aves me alegra mucho ver su compromiso por la posición que de manera justa se le ha asignado, estoy seguro que será una gran jefa de grupo- Dijo sonriente Ayala mientras que la joven estaba con la boca abierta.

-Bueno ahora que ya tenemos jefe de grupo, lo siguiente es muy importante ya que al ser lunes es nuestro deber el realizar los honores a la bandera, así que por favor todos pónganse de pie para entonar el himno nacional- Dijo Coyote.

-Pero profesor no se supone que los honores a la bandera se realizan en un patio cívico y no en una aula de clases, además ni siquiera hay una bandera aquí- Esta vez el que replicaba era Cerebro.

-Obviamente no hay ninguna bandera aquí mi estimado, debido a que prefiero morir antes de rendirle honores a la bandera yanqui, además hay una diversidad étnica de alumnos por lo que rendir honores a la bandera Estadounidense no sería nada equitativo, es por ese motivo que traje la letra de un himno hermoso e internacional que podremos cantar con orgullo- Dijo Coyote mientras se apresuraba a buscar algo en su maletín.

-Profesor no creo que sea una buena idea el seguir adelante con esto- Zoey alzo la voz, lo hizo porque sentía que era su deber como la jefa de grupo.

-Lo siento Aves pero no te hare caso, si comienzo a escuchar lo que los gringos me dicen, invadirán mi territorio y saquearan mis recursos naturales- Fueron las palabras del maestro longaniza.

-Pero si yo soy latina- Fue lo que respondió Zoey ya que a pesar de que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la ciudad Milagro eso no quitaba que hubiese nacido en México.

-¿Con que tú eres latina eh?, pues yo soy el baño- Fue la respuesta del profesor.

Que finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba, eran las hojas con el himno nacional que había traído, entonces paso por todos los lugares entregando una hoja a cada estudiante y cuando cada quien ya tenía su propia hoja llego el momento de cantar.

Lincoln al comenzar a leer el himno no puedo evitar sentirse entre sorprendido y avergonzado, sabia como era Coyote pero aun así él lograba sorprenderlo cada vez más.

-Bien muchachos comencemos a cantar-

-Pero profesor esta canción no…- Tobe quiso alegar pero de pronto Coyote desenvaino sus dos escopetas recortadas y les apunto a sus alumnos.

-Dije que comenzaríamos a cantar-

Los estudiantes sin tener ninguna alternativa solamente se limitaron a cantar mientras se morían de la vergüenza por dentro, pero aun así entonando el siguiente himno:

Latín Lover es

El más guapo del mundo

Sus pectorales son grandes

Y sus pompis también

Emma Pulido púdrete

Latín es el mejor bailando

Ardían Uribe es gay

Latín Lover mamey

Después de entonar el himno nacional de Latín Loverlandia, los altoparlantes se encendieron para dar un aviso.

-Atención estudiantes y profesores, favor de presentarse de inmediato al salón de usos múltiples para el discurso de bienvenida a la Academia por parte de nuestro Lord Supremo Black Hat-

Ahora que Lincoln finalmente había conocido a su maestro, su plan de estudios y a sus compañeros, era ya un gran paso, pero solo uno pequeño comparado con todo el largo camino que ahora le depararía.

**Que dijeron que este wey se tardaría meses en subir otro capítulo, pues no esta vez estuve inspirado, espero que disfruten el capítulo, ojo algo que quiero aclarar es que ahora solo estoy escribiendo por pasatiempo por lo que ahora ya no estoy tan fino con los detalles de la historia, además que es un fanfic, he tenido problemas de presión por lo que ahora escribo por mera diversión, por lo que ya no investigo tanto como lo hacía antes y solo pongo algunas cosas de otras series como las recuerdo por lo que no quiero preguntas como "Oye y esto pasa antes o después de los sucesos de x serie", hagamos de cuenta que esto es un reboot de todas las series excepto de todos los sucesos de mi fic principal, también es importante que lean el fic Lincoln el nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat para que puedan entender todo lo que pasara en este fic. **

**Por cierto tendrá mi total respeto el que logre entender la referencia del himno nacional de Latín Loverlandia.**

**Recuerda que si te gusto la historia deja un comentario, me encanta mucho leerlos amigos.**

**Ahora sin más por escribir, nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Esta es la Black Hat Academia para Villanos, aprendan o mueran**

**Antes de iniciar con el capítulo primero responderé las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki: Las risas nunca faltaran aquí, no los reconociste, eres una deshonra y una desgracia y en tu mirada se ve la maldad, no te creas amigo, para eso está Google. El buen Coyote es y siempre será un desmadre.**

**Nahuelvera2: No.**

**Jonas Nagera: Léela sé que te va a encantar, claro que el profesor Ayala es la mera verdolaga. Sí al fin, veo que eres un hombre de cultura estaba empezando a creer que nadie entendería la referencia del himno a Latín Lover justo de ese programa fue que Werevertumorro compuso ese himno. Espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic amigo.**

**Shadow13: Una mente malvada ese Baldor. Sobre la propuesta me temo que no es posible, porque ya tengo visualizada la historia. Lo lamento amigo espero que aun así puedas disfrutar del fic. **

**Jakobs-Snipper: Obviamente no son villanos de calibre debido a que para que sean estudiantes de una academia de villanos es porque tienen muchos puntos que mejorar para ser verdaderos villanos de lo contrario no tendría caso que se inscribieran a la academia si ya fueran buenos villanos, y algunos no son tan villanos debido a que tenía que cubrir 20 puestos en dos clases y se debía considerar que la edad de estos no debía exceder los 17 años y entre los villanos de caricaturas esos requisitos son escasos por lo que también tuve que tomar personajes que podrían tener potencial de villanos a pesar de no serlo en concreto como Cindy, y los velludos están en la clase 1-B . **

**Sobre los profesores en el fic principal ya había mencionado a algunos como lo eran Shego de Kim Possible, Él de las chicas súper poderosas, Demencia, Flug, Coyote y aún falta que le agregue unos cuantos. Y bueno este spin off si se centrara más en ser un tipo de comedía escolar, pero no descartes que le meteré acción cuando lo amerite, pero por el momento este fic lo uso para divertirme escribiendo y relajarme, en lo que organizo las ideas para el fic principal del nuevo villano de la corporación Black Hat. **

**Una vez contestados los reviews, disfruten el capítulo.**

El anuncio dado por los parlantes, causo temor en los estudiantes y no era para menos ya que para muchos sería la primera vez que estarían ante la presencia del temible Lord Black Hat, sin embargo antes de proceder a este encuentro, es preciso retroceder el tiempo y espacio a otro salón, uno que tenía la inscripción en la puerta "Clase 1-B".

El salón de clases era exactamente igual que el salón de clases de Lincoln, pero lo extraño es que había 10 sillas, pero solo 5 lugares estaban ocupados ya que en una sola banca estaban sentados cinco niños a la vez.

Entonces la puerta del salón de clases se abrió de repente, dejando ver que la persona que había entrado al salón de clases era nada más ni nada menos que el Dr. Flug, el cual llego con varias carpetas en sus manos, mismas que coloco en su escritorio para después encender la pantalla que se encontraba en el salón en donde rápidamente se mostró una presentación en Power Point que ya tenía preparada desde ayer.

-Buenos días futuras mentes criminales, mi nombre es Dr. Flug y yo seré su tutor, antes que nada quiero decir que espero grandes cosas de ustedes, así que antes de proseguir con la presentación del programa de estudios al que nos apegaremos, quiero que cada uno se presente- Fueron las palabras del doctor a sus alumnos.

Fue así que acatando las indicaciones de su profesor, los primeros cinco alumnos que estaban sentados todos juntos en un solo pupitre, eran un chico rubio, un muchacho alto de pelo castaño que le cubría los ojos, una niña delgada con la piel algo pálida y un moño rosa en su pelo suelto de color rubio pero no tan claro como el de su amigo, una chica un poco gordita con lentes y pelo negro peinado en dos trenzas y al final un chico moreno con un casco de futbol americano en la cabeza, se levantaron y presentaron al unísono.

-Muy buenos días tenga usted querido profesor Doctor Flug, nosotros somos Bruce (El rubio), David (El alto), Ashley (La chica del moño colorado, digo rosa), Constance (La chica de lentes) y Lenny (El del casco), pero todos nuestros conocidos nos llaman como: "Los de la otra cuadra", es un placer para nosotros seguir sus enseñanzas para convertimos en grandes villanos al servicio de los adultos- La manera que los chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo y su tono tan educado y encantador, saco un escalofrió en el doctor.

-Bueno, es un gusto chicos, pero ¿Por qué mejor no se sienta cada uno en una silla?- Dijo un poco incómodo Flug al ver a tan extrañamente encantadores niños.

-Nos gusta estar juntos profesor, esperemos que sea algo que no lo incomode a usted ni al resto de nuestros respetables compañeros- Dijeron los de la otra cuadra.

Flug prefirió no discutir y mejor otorgarles el derecho de estar todos juntos, y mejor prosiguió al darle la palabra al siguiente niño.

Este era un niño algo gordito, sin embargo destacaba más por sus pulseras, muñequeras y anillo de oro, además de un collar de cadena de oro, con dos letras B, de color verde.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo profesor, mi nombre es Eugenio Hamilton, alias el Rorro Pirroro, alias Bling-Bling Boy, y mi objetivo es convertirme en un gran súper villano para lograr que por fin la hermosa Susan Test me ame- Fueron las palabras del Rorro Pirroro.

La presentación de ese chico no convencía mucho a Flug, ya que el querer obtener el amor de una chica no era motivación suficiente pero de todos modos lo permitiría ya que obligar a alguien a amar a otra persona en contra de su voluntad es un acto muy malévolo.

Después de que Eugenio se sentara el turno de presentación correspondía a una chica de tez morena, su cabeza estaba algo rapada y solo se veían surcos en forma de rastas que conectaban a una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cuello que igualmente terminaba en rastas atada por un moño rojo, sus dientes eran afilados como un tiburón, su uniforme dejaba ver su abdomen y había que resaltar que la chica tenía una buena musculatura, un abdomen marcado, brazos tonificados, teóricamente estaba en mejor forma física que cualquier otro de sus compañeros que se presentaron con anterioridad, aunque comparado con su extraordinario físico que a pesar de ser bien marcado tampoco era exagerado, era su altura a penas medía como 1.55 m.

-Mi nombre es Primadonna Hodges, tengo 15 años y estos dos idiotas tras de mí son: Tráfico Pesado de 16 años-

Dijo la chica de una manera agresiva mientras presentaba al chico detrás de ella, un muchacho alto de aproximadamente 1.80 m. y este si tenía una musculatura mucho más pronunciada, su cabello era largo hasta su cuello.

-Y este otro es Carlton Cold Jones de 16 años-

En esta ocasión el chico presentado era el que se encontraba atrás de Tráfico Pesado, este era solo un poco más bajo que el anterior pero en cuanto a musculatura este tenía mucho más, su cabeza también estaba rapada excepto por la mitad en donde tenía una especie de mohicano esponjoso de pelo rubio, de igual manera tenía pelo esponjoso en ambos costados desde la oreja hasta un poco debajo de la barbilla.

Hasta este punto Flug ya se estaba preguntando cuantos alumnos tenía que no eran capaces de presentarse solos, primero los raros de la otra cuadra se presentaron en grupo y ahora la chica presentaba a su grupo de matones, ¿Es que ya no existe la individualidad?, se preguntaba el doctor.

-Nosotros nos acabamos de graduar de la Academia de Lucha Libre de los Velludos, estamos aquí para aprender a ser verdaderos villanos, para poder dominar el mundo de la lucha libre, con eso nos haremos millonarios y podremos darnos una vida de súper lujo, además también nos encargaremos de desaparecer a todos esos tontos luchadores enmascarados- Dijo Primadonna mientras que sus amigos asintieron a las palabras de su jefa.

-Vaya, es una buena ambición el querer hacerse del control de una industria para sacarle el mayor beneficio económico en pos de su beneficio, aquí aprenderán mucho para lograr su cometido muchachos-

Estas presentaciones fueron mucho más rápidas de lo que Flug se hubiera imaginado ya que solamente faltaba un alumno por presentarse, pero no por ser el último esto significaba que fuera el menos particular y esto se debía a que el ultimo alumno era un niño o bueno si dijéramos que los niños son verdes, sin nariz ni orejas, entonces sí, era un niño.

-Buenos días unidad catedrática, mi nombre es Zim y soy un adolescente terrícola perfectamente normal de 15 años, estoy aquí para aprender sus técnicas villanescas para poder usarlas para mis funestos propósitos en favor de Los Más Altos- Fueron las palabras del niño raro que al parecer quería dejar muy en claro el hecho de que era un terrícola.

-Vaya, esto es en verdad interesante Zim, eres el primer estudiante de otro planeta que viene a esta academia, es increíble- Dijo Flug, sin lugar a dudas no había manera que un disfraz tan poco creativo pudiera engañar a uno de los genios más grandes del mundo.

-¡Miente!- Grito el raro niño verde mientras se paraba en su pupitre y apuntaba a su profesor.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Zim, como si fuera un chico raro, bueno no como un chico ya que después de la indagación de su profesor sobre la procedencia de Zim, todos inmediatamente se percataron de que era un extraterrestre y la verdad era obvio, solo un imbécil o más bien una ciudad de invisibles no se daría cuenta de que ese chico en verdad era un alíen.

-Quiero decir, que no sé de qué está hablando profesor, yo soy un terrícola común y corriente, solo mire mi cuello- Dijo Zim mientras que señalaba su cuello, esta era su actuación para convencer a sus compañeros de que era humano ya que ellos parecían sospechar gracias a su maestro.

Mientras el joven invasor pensaba que había convencido a todos con su impecable actuación de ser humano, sus compañeros solo lo veían con cara de vergüenza ajena, ya que no podían creer que Zim realmente pensara que podía engañarlos.

-Bueno Zim el lugar de dónde vienes no es importante, sino tu motivación para ser un villano y la tuya al igual que la de todos aquí es muy válida por lo tanto, te pido que te sientes como el terrícola que eres- El doctor Flug decidió seguirle el juego a Zim, ya que al ver su color de piel y su falta de orejas y nariz, pudo deducir que el chico era un soldado del Imperio Irken, eso y que el joven menciono a Los Más Altos, los líderes del imperio y como la maldad de Black Hat se extiende por todo el universo es obvio que él conoce a las más importantes razas alienígenas, y que Zim perteneciera a esta ya lo tenía con altas expectativas sobre él, ya que tanto el Imperio Irken como el Imperio Cluster eran los más importantes de la galaxia, ya que la sede del imperio Irken se encontraba en el planeta Irk y la del imperio Cluster estaba en el planeta Cluster Prime, ambos prácticamente distanciados en un extremo del otro, aunque más extenso el imperio Irken, para Flug el Imperio Cluster era tecnológicamente un poco más avanzados que ellos, aunque sus potenciales eran un poco limitados por sus excéntricos líderes, tanto los Más Altos como la reina Vexus eran villanos con los que Black Hat no tenía mucha paciencia cuando tenía que tratar con ellos por asuntos de negocios ya que según él eran villanos de pacotilla que no sabían cómo explotar al máximo el potencial de su ejército.

-¡Profesor!... ¡Profesor en que tanto está pensando!- Fueron los gritos de Primadonna que sacaron a Flug de su auto clase de historia galáctica.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que estaba un poco inmerso en mis pensamientos- Dijo Flug algo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora me gustaría darles una breve introducción al curso en esta presentación multimedia que prepare detalladamente para ustedes… Oh, pero primero tomen su horario de clases, me tome la molestia de imprimirles uno para cada uno, así que tomen uno y pásenlos- Flug tomo los horarios de clases junto con los planes de estudio de los chicos y ellos se los pasaron para que cada quien tuviera uno.

-Listo, ahora si comencemos con la presentación, lo primero es…- Flug no pudo ni empezar cuando los alto parlantes habían anunciado la ceremonia de bienvenida por parte del todopoderoso y maquiavélico Lord Black Hat.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo dar mis presentaciones sin que nada me interrumpa?- Se lamentaba el Doctor su poca suerte, al no poder maravillar a sus alumnos con el dominio del tema, pero cuando Lord Black Hat hace acto de presencia, hacerlo esperar es una sentencia de muerte.

-Muy bien muchachos, dejemos esto para después y hagan una sola fila ordenada y dirijámonos al salón de usos múltiples-

Flug ordeno y sus alumnos obedecieron, bueno en cierta medida ya que los de la Otra Cuadra fueron todos juntos, detrás de ellos seguían los velludos, después el Rorro Pirroro y al final Zim.

Ahora es donde nos ubicamos en otro lugar de la escuela y ese es la sala de usos múltiples, un salón grande con varias filas de sillas forradas en terciopelo rojo, en donde al fondo estaba el escenario cubierto por cortinas moradas, un estrado al centro.

De las cortinas salió Demencia que rápidamente fue hacia el atril y probando el micrófono fue cuando comenzó con toda la introducción.

-¡Buenos días, queridos estudiantes de la Academia para Villanos de la Black Hat Organization, este es un día muy especial, no solo porque hoy van a comenzar su formación como villanos con profesores altamente calificados en las artes villanescas, tampoco por el hecho de que serán la primer generación que surja de esta escuela, no… La razón por la que este día es tan especial para ustedes es que hoy, podrán conocer al ser más malvado, cruel, despiadado y sexy de todos los universos del 1 hasta el 11… ¡Queridos alumnos, ante ustedes Lord Black Hat!- La efusiva presentación de Demencia se debía en parte al gran, perdidamente y toxico amor que sentía por el jefazo chulo.

Entonces un aire frio recorrió el lugar, todos los alumnos comenzaron a sentir un profundo miedo en lo más hondo de sus corazones, todo anunciando un aura oscura y siniestra que se aproximaba al estrado, mientras Demencia se apartaba al mismo tiempo que veía con ojos coquetos a la figura que tomaba su lugar en el estrado, entonces parado ahí, la figura más horrible que pueda verse, el mismísimo y siniestro Lord Black Hat.

Era completamente impresionante, solo con verlo los alumnos supieron de inmediato que estaban ante el ser más malvado del universo, su presencia era tan abrumadora que la presión de varios de los alumnos comenzó a bajar peligrosamente, en tanto el jefecito chulo, mamado y precioso, solo deseaba irse a casa, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar parado frente a una bola de mocosos, por lo cual tomo el micrófono para hablar.

-Saludos futuras mentes perversas, como todos ya sabrán mi nombre es Black Hat y soy el director de esta institución, en este recinto forjaremos sus mentes para convertirlos en los villanos del mañana, prácticamente les estamos dando todo lo mejor para que ustedes puedan ser magníficos villanos… ¡Así que más les vale no reprobar, insignificantes escorias!-

Lincoln siempre supo que había graves consecuencias para quienes reprobaban en la escuela, estaban los castigos, la decepción de los padres e incluso en casos que él había escuchado de Coyote, una buena dosis de golpes con la chancla les deparaba a los que no lograban aprobar, pero en ese instante todas esas cosas parecían un cachito de cielo comparado con las cosas que Black Hat les preparaba a los que no lograran pasar las materias.

-Por su bien espero que hayan comprendido mi advertencia, ahora para ya no perder más tiempo con, les presentare a nuestro plantel- Fueron las palabras del amo, cuando la cortina del escenario se abrió y dejo ver una gran mesa en la que estaban sentadas 10 personas.

-Bien comencemos, primero les presento a su profesor de Introducción a la Villanía 1, "Él"-

Black Hat procedió a presentar a los maestros de derecha a izquierda en orden del que estaban sentados, el primer profesor presentado era un extraño ser de piel roja, con grandes pinzas de langosta, orejas puntiagudas, cabello negro corte pico de viuda, una barba larga y rizada, mejillas rozadas y labios negros, vestía una chaqueta y una falda roja de dama con tul rosa en el cuello y dobladillo, un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de bronce y botas negras largas hasta el muslo con tacón de aguja, sin lugar a dudas el diablo vestía a la moda.

-Es un gusto conocerlos pequeños, me alegra ser su profesor, estoy seguro… ¡Qué disfrutaran mis clases!- Él fue un poco extraño, lo primero que dijo fue en un tono suave y armónico, para terminar gritando en un tono amenazador, en ese momento los chicos supieron que no sería buena idea hacerlo enojar.

-Ahora les presento a la maestra de Historia de la Maldad de los Estados Unidos 1, "La Señorita Bitters"-

En esta ocasión Black Hat presento a una mujer de edad avanzada, usaba lentes y su pelo era canoso en forma de cola de caballo, vestía un vestido negro con tres botones blancos, usaba medias negros que apenas se distinguían debido a sus largas botas de tacón.

-Hola niños, me gustaría decirles que es un placer ser su maestra pero no lo es, darles clases serán igual que sus vidas, ósea una completa porquería- Fueron las palabras concisas de una mujer que al parecer odiaba a todo y a todos.

-Jajaja, por eso la contrate- Se rio Black Hat debido al desprecio que tenía la Sr. Bitters por sus alumnos sin siquiera conocerlos.

-Siguiente, su profesor de la materia: El Mal según la Teología, Coyote Ayala- Esta vez Black Hat presentaba al sicario inmortal, Coyote simplemente sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba el micrófono.

-Oh sí, sí que los voy a hacer sufrir- Se rio Coyote mientras en su mente ya había ideado más maneras de tortura que la iglesia católica en la época de la inquisición.

-Para la materia de educación física cada grupo tendrá un profesor, primero el maestro del grupo A, "Rojo"- Dijo Black Hat presentando primero al maestro que se encargaría de darles educación física a la clase de Lincoln, un extraño diablo color rojo, obeso con una gran nariz y un aún más grande trasero, este comenzó a brincar con su trasero sobre su silla y tomando el micrófono se dirigió a su grupo.

-Sera un gusto ponerlos en forma muchachos del grupo A… -¡Así que si no quieren pasarla mal conmigo será mejor que obedezcan al entrenador Rojo!- Una voz afeminada al principio para después dar un grito autoritario.

-Ahora la maestra de la clase B: "Demencia"- El turno ahora era de Demencia que solo tomo el micrófono pero en lugar de dirigirse a su grupo se dirigió al amo bonito.

-Claro que sí mi amorcito malvado, yo me encargare de poner en forma a ese grupo para que sean villanos a los que puedas sacarles provecho- Los comentarios de la pelirroja fueron totalmente ignorados por Black Hat.

Con estos profesores de educación física teníamos las dos caras de la moneda, por un lado estaba el profesor gordo que seguramente solo se sienta en una silla mientras te hace correr mil vueltas a la cancha y por el otro lado estaba la profesora que de verdad parecía gozar de una condición física lo suficientemente buena como para entrenar a los demás.

-Después de esa penosa introducción, ahora su profesor de Artes Malvadas 1: "El Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz- Sin lugar a dudas el que más le desagradaba a Black Hat, un científico brillante como imbécil, que es eso de ponerles botón de autodestrucción a todas sus máquinas, pero es por eso que en lugar de ponerlo a dar clases de ciencias le dio la clase de Arte, villano tonto sería pero el doctor sí que sabía cómo cantar y bailar, algo que al parecer los villanos de hoy en día tenían que saber si querían agregar algo de drama a sus actos atroces.

Esta vez se levantó un hombre delgado y algo encorvado, con una nariz grande y puntiaguda un extraño peinado en seis picos, vestía una camisa negra, pero encima de esta vestía una bata, pantalones verdes y zapatos negros.

-¡Hola chicos, es un gusto conocerlos, me hubiese gustado darles clase de ciencias pero tampoco me quejo de ser el maestro de arte, ya sea pintura, canto y baile estoy seguro que puedo enseñarles muchas cosas útiles!- A diferencia de todos los locos antes presentados, este sujeto a pesar de parecer algo torpe en verdad parecía una buena persona, aunque los niños tenían dudas sobre lo que un farmacéutico pudiese enseñarles de arte.

-Ahora el profesor de Ciencia Loca y Poco Ética 1, el doctor Flug- Una presentación sin ganas y con fastidio por parte de Black Hat.

-Bueno futuras mentes perversas, primero que nada me gustaría decir…-

-Suficiente pasemos al siguiente profesor- Black Hat solo interrumpió la presentación de Flug ya que sabía que si le daba cuerda para un discurso, la cosa iba para largo, esto solo puso triste al doctor que se sentó en su lugar mientras que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz le daba palmadas en la espalda para animarlo.

-La clase de Algebra de Baldor, será impartida por la maestra "Shego"- Esta vez Black Hat presentaba a una mujer muy hermosa, de piel pálida un poco verdosa, largo cabello negro visitando un traje con un patrón de color negro y verde, usando guantes, el de la mano izquierda era de color verde y el de la derecha de color negro, usaba labial negro.

-Sí un gusto, más les vale aprender chicos- Fueron las palabras de la mujer que al parecer no parecía importarle mucho el tema.

-En cuanto a clases, la de tutoria la tendrán con sus respectivos tutores, la clase A con Coyote y la B con Flug- Dijo el jefaso concluyendo en cuanto a maestros de clase se refería.

-Bien ahora les presento al cocinero de la academia, "505"- Esta vez el tierno oso era presentado y sería el encargado de mantener bien alimentados a los alumnos, 505 no hablo simplemente asintió sonriente.

-Y finalmente les presento a… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- Black Hat no recordaba bien el nombre de la sabandija que se encontraba en la última silla, era un hombre que vestía un traje amarillo, con tenis rojos, usaba un rollo de papel higiénico en cada mano como si fueran muñequeras, tenía un gran rollo de papel de baño en la cabeza que solo dejaba ver su nariz, ojos y boca, además usaba un asiento de excusado alrededor del cuello, con papel de baño colgándole de la espalda a forma de una pequeña capa.

-¡Deje que me presente jefecito!- Dijo entusiasta el hombre mientras se paraba y tomaba el micrófono.

-¡Yo niños, soy el sultán de los inodoros, el duque de los sanitarios, el rey del pachoncito, mi nombre es Escuseitor!- Dijo el villano con aires de grandeza mientras trataba de impresionar a los chicos con su efusiva presentación. Un momento, ¡Ah que las hilachas es Escuseitor!

-A si Escuseitor, él es el conserje- Fueron las palabras que inmediatamente pusieron a Escuseitor en su lugar.

-Bueno chicos, ahora quedaran en manos de los maestros, así que lárguense a sus salones a aprender a ser villanos decentes, que la junta ha terminado- Fueron las palabras de Black Hat para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Flug se levantó y se acercó al estrado para dar las indicaciones finales.

-Bueno muchachos eso fue todo, la clase A regrese a su salón con su tutor, mientras que la clase B volverá conmigo a nuestro salón para retomar lo esencial-

Terminando de hablar Flug, tanto alumnos como maestros retornaron a sus respectivos lugares, Lincoln y su grupo fueron a su salón con Ayala, mientras que la clase B fue con Flug a su salón para retomar la lectura del programa y ver si ahora sí Flug podría dar su presentación de Power Point, en tanto los otros profesores se retiraron a la sala de maestros, 505 se fue al comedor y Escuseitor tenía que limpiar los baños.

Como ya había mencionado el sicario inmortal antes los primeros días eran de puro trámite, más mayúscula sería la sorpresa de los dos grupos al darse cuenta que en una academia de villanos, el primer día podría ser sumamente largo y lleno de varias sorpresas.

**Bueno amigos aquí termina el capítulo antes por si no ubicaban personajes que introduje les daré los nombres y sus respectivas series:**

**Clase 1-A**

**Lincoln, Cerebro (Laboratorio de Dexter), Tobe (Pucca y sí investigue y en verdad el solo tiene 15 años yo también pensé que era más viejo), Yoo Yee (Jimmy Neutron, del capítulo en el que Sheen es elegido como el legendario que pone su pierna detrás de la cabeza y pelea con él), RinRin (Pucca), Princesa Masplata (Las Chicas supe poderosas las chidas y no la monserga actual), Zoe Aves (El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera), Cindy Golpes (Mucha Lucha, ya sé que ella no era mala, pero su actitud me gusta para usarla en una historia así que como es un fic, haremos que se desvié por el camino del mal), Jack Spicer (Duelo Xaolin) y el décimo integrante de la clase no pudo venir a la primera hora de clase por papeleo pero es ( Sasha de Amphibia, aún tengo que ver cómo puedo introducirla en la historia y que tenga sentido con la historia de Amphibia pero es un personaje que me gusto y va a estar, ya me las arreglare), la verdad también pensé en Amity de The Owl House pero después de ver la serie me di cuenta que no es mala solo incomprendida y Luz es la que la comprenda yo lo sé, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué si las shipeo, que si también shipeo a Anne y Sasha?, pues, pues sí.**

**Ahora la clase B: Los de la otra cuadra (KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, si no los conocían me voy a enojar, Nah es broma), Los Velludos (Mucha Lucha, les aumente la edad por si las moscas), El Rorro Pirroro (Johnny Test) y Zim (De Invasor Zim).**

**Los profesores: Él (Las chicas súper poderosas), Señorita Bitters (Invasor Zim), Rojo (También conocido como el demonio sin pantalones o trasero Rojo, La Vaca y el Pollito), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas y Ferb, debía meter a un villano que supiera cantar y bailar para esta clase y como no quería a ningún villano de películas, opte por el buen Doof, sé que tendría más provecho como maestro de ciencia pero para eso está Flug, ya veremos cómo lo usamos más a futuro), Shego (Kim Possible) y Escuseitor (Los Chicos del Barrio).**

**Como les dije antes mis queridos lectores la euforia por el nuevo anime de Shaman King para 2021 me trajo la inspiración, prepárense que en unos días verán un nuevo episodio de Lincoln el Nuevo Villano de la Corporación Black Hat.**

**No olviden dejar su Review que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y ahora sin más por escribir, nos leemos luego. **


End file.
